whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Madi60517
Heyyyy I'm Madi60517 or MADI! :D Yup, Imma tell ya 'bout m'self lol. Requesting info? Go for it! Also, feel free to add pics to the galleries! THE WANTED IS AMAZING!!!! :D ~Corey ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ -Madi :) MADI TWIN!!!!!!!!!! XD ~Corey My Wikis Boyband Wiki The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher Wiki Rob Thomas Wiki Corey and Madi's House Wiki (I made it) Dessert Palace Wiki Camp Halowanka; Seasonal Camp Wiki Confidence (Move) Wiki Fan Site Wiki Madi's House Wiki Twinsies Wiki My Theme Songs I've been wanting to put this since I first made it, but I wanted a book where I wrote them down, but now I'm like, fudge it. So here! You can add if you want :) *Real World-Matchbox Twenty *Me, Myself, and I-Cymphonique Miller feat. Romeo *If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty (To everyone...I can't be alone) *Hard On You-Rob Thomas (Talking to myself...I'm hard on myself...I don't mean to be) *Breakout-Miley Cyrus *Drunk On Love-The Wanted *...Something To Be-Rob Thomas *Long Day-Matchbox Twenty *You Know Me-Rob Thomas *Famous-Big Time Rush *Amazing-Big Time Rush (I don't complain about things like that...) *Cover Girl-Big Time Rush (It's like they wrote it about me) *Up All Night-One Direction *Little Things-One Direction (And did they write this for me?) *Unwell-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *These Hard Times-Matchbox Twenty *If I Fall-Matchbox Twenty *How Far We've Come-Matchbox Twenty (MY world is falling down, and I wanna see where I was 5 years ago) *Parade-Matchbox Twenty *Put Your Hands Up-Matchbox Twenty *Streetcorner Symphony-Rob Thomas *Cradlesong-Rob Thomas *I Am An Illusion-Rob Thomas (Who am I, anyway?) *Overrun-Rob Thomas *Busted-Matchbox Twenty *Could I Be You-Matchbox Twenty (Mostly to my cousin...) *Dead-They Might Be Giants *Till My Head Falls Off-They Might Be Giants *Gold-Victoria Justice (It was...then he asked me out) *Cheer Me Up-Victoria Justice (Always) *All I Want Is Everything-Victoria Justice *Here's 2 Us-Victoria Justice *Can't Be Tamed-Miley Cyrus *Push-Matchbox Twenty (The emotional push-over being half of myself and the other half is the one slamming me down) *Angry-Matchbox Twenty *So Sad So Lonely-Matchbox Twenty *Unkind-Tabitha's Secret *Problem Girl-Rob Thomas (Again...To myself...) Which should be my main theme song? Real World-About wondering what it's like to be someone else, and what kind of affect it would have on your life You Know Me-About how the bullies don't get to you, you're already paranoid and weak, and you know it Unwell-Knowing that everyone is a little messed up, and being ok with that, knowing that you're not crazy Overrun-Life is overwhelming MY Quotes Below is quotes from others. "Basically, I live on a tiny, tall circle of land and each side of the cliff is a different emotion that I have a hard time controlling." "I'm like a shaken bottle of soda. And sometimes I get so shaken, I explode, whether it's with fear, paranoia, or excitement." "I'm like a really bad battery. I don't use my energy and then it all just comes out at once, then you think it dies but it starts building up juice again." (Juice/energy being excitement and motivation to do something) "You know, to be honest, I say we're opposites but we're not so different." 9On Madi Asher) Autographs I Have In order of arrival 1. Debby Ryan-Free meet n greet-Picture-April 1, 2012 2. R5-Meet n greet-$89-LOUD EP-May 2013 (Date classified) 3. Adam Gaynor-Amazon-$30-Picture-August 31, 2013 GETTING SOON: 4. Rob Thomas-Online-Classified so it's not stolen-Picture-Unkown Concerts! :D So far, I have been to 7''' concerts. I remember the dates but I don't wanna put them cuz of stalkers. Artist: Rob Thomas Date: November 2009 Time: 7:30 PM Tour: cradlesong tour Opening Acts: Carolina Liar, OneRepublic Souvenir: Poster Extra: I almost fell asleep :P Artist: Rob Thomas Date: December 2011 Time: 8 PM Tour: None Opening Acts: None Souvenir: Shirt Extra: Acoustic Artist: Big Time Rush Date: August 2012 Time: 7 PM Tour: Big Time Summer Tour Opening Acts: Rachel Crow, Cody Simpson Souvenir: Shirt Extra: I want to be on that stage *.* Artist: Matchbox Twenty Date: March 2013 Time: 7:30 PM Tour: North Tour Opening Acts: Matt Hires Souvenir: USB Wristband Extra: It took forever for them to get on! Kyle's guitar solo blinded me, and during "So Sad So Lonely" Rob just laid on the piano for a while! Overall, "Radio"/a cover/"So Sad So Lonely" (AKA the "Radio Medley") took 16 minutes! Artist: R5 Date: May 2013 Time: 7 PM (4 since I was a VIP) Tour: LOUD Tour Opening Acts: Alex Aiono, Taylor Matthews, Hollywood Ending Souvenir: Necklace, wristband Extra: VIP, baby B) Artist: Big Time Rush and Victoria Justice Date: July 2013 Time: 7 PM Tour: Summer Break Tour Opening Acts: Jackson Guthy, Olivia Sommerlyn Souvenir: BTR Shirt (I was gonna get a Vic one but IDK when I would wear it) Extra: My parents were disappointed with Victoria's performance (well, my mom doesn't like her) but I loved it! Artist: Matchbox Twenty and the Goo Goo Dolls Date: August 2013 Time: 7 PM Tour: 2013 Summer Tour Opening Acts: Kate Earl Souvenir: MB20 shirt (Long story) Extra: I decided to record so i got like half of the last Goo Goo Dolls song ("Broadway") and then started recording for MB20. During the 3rd song, "Real World," my phone died! >:( My Alter-Ego's Theme Songs My alter-ego is Madi Asher. She is seen in The Awesome Adventures of Madi Asher and is half of the couple Jadi. '''Main: All I Want Is Everything-Victoria Justice (Secondary: Breakout-Miley Cyrus) *Just Dance-Lady Gaga *Take a Hint-Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies *Rocket-The Wanted *Unwell-Matchbox Twenty *Me, Myself, and I-Cymphonique Miller ft. Romeo *Hard On You-Matchbox Twenty *Breakout-Miley Cyrus *Famous-Big Time Rush *Up All Night-One Direction *Unwell-Matchbox Twenty *All I Need-Matchbox Twenty *If I Fall-Matchbox Twenty *Put Your Hands Up-Matchbox Twenty *Streetcorner Symphony-Matchbox Twenty *Gold-Victoria Justice *Here's 2 Us-Victoria Justice *Back2Good-Matchbox Twenty Roleplay Just who I roleplay as Not the Real Bands-The Wanted-Tom Not the Real Bands-Matchbox Twenty-Brian Austin and Ally Roleplay-Dez Favorite Lines From Songs "But I am." (Birdhouse In Your Soul-They Might Be Giants (one the second time he says it) "Did a large procession..." (Dead-They Might Be Giants) "Some day when you're alone and feelin' whatever, you're gonna remember the time, that we were dancin' along, and holdin' fake microphones. I hope those memories can make you feel alright." (Like Nobody's Around-Big Time Rush) "My pain is platinum stack, take that s*** back." (...Something To Be-Rob Thomas) "Roll the windows down!" (Blow Your Speakers Out-Big Time Rush) "Playin' this uitar by the fire too loud!" (Rock Me-One Direction) "Right back to the heart of it!" (Unkind-Tabitha's Secret) "I can see you in the window..." (Untouchable-Big Time Rush) "Yeah, you put me on the spot." (Take a Hint-Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies) "...And I told you it was STOP!" (Take a Hint-Victoria Justice and Liz Gillies) "Ana Ng and I are getting old and we still haven't walked in the glow of each other's majestic presence. Listen, Ana, hear my words, they're the ones you would think I would say if there was a me for you." (Ana Ng-They Might Be Giants) "And the truth is, we don't know anything!" (Ana Ng-They Might Be Giants) "Though it may not be a long way off." (Till My Head Falls Off-The Might Be Giants) "And let this party last a little longer." (Confetti Falling-Big Time Rush) "Yeah that's right I said it!" (Crazy For U-Big Time Rush) "It's a lonely condition called growin' old." (Loss, Strain, and Butterflies-Tabitha's Secret) "Hello? Have you been alright?" (Loss, Strain, and Butterflies-Tabitha's Secert) "At least, not to the point where we would think so." (Back2Good-Matchbox Twenty) "This don't mean that..." (Back2Good-Matchbox Twenty) "But I don't go there, cuz I don't want to." (Back2Good-Matchbox Twenty) "Drag you down." (Push-Matchbox Twenty) "I wanna push you down!" (Push-Matchbox Twenty) "Oh, but don't bowl me over." (Push-Matchbox Twenty) "I wish the real world would just stop hasslin' me!" (Real World-Matchbox Twenty (The 3rd to last time he says it)) "I won't I won't let your memory go, cuz your colors, they burn so bright!" (Gold Forever-The Wanted) "The way I feel around you...Lighter." (Satellite-The Wanted) "This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel, even though I know it well." (Heart Vacancy-The Wanted) "You cast a spell on me, spell on me." (Glad You Came-The Wanted (The first time)) "Force or complicate you..." (The Way I Feel-The Wanted) "It's like a fuse blowin' in my brain!" (Mad Man-The Wanted) "They can call me crazy, but what good is a life behind the door? And I've been livin' lately, when you're lookin' at me!" (Mad Man-The Wanted) "Not easy to say, harder to do." (A Good Day For Love to Die-The Wanted) "Can't pull a miracle out of the air." (A Good Day For Love to Die-The Wanted) "There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move." (If You're Gone-Matchbox Twenty) "If love were a whisper, what could I give you to speak? Maybe you're out of my reach." (Can't Let You Go-Matchbox Twenty) "H***, I can't hear a thing!" (I'll Believe You When-Matchbox Twenty) "Turn my cartwheels into headstands." (All Your Reasons-Matchbox Twenty) "If I fa-a-a-all!" (If I Fall-Matchbox Twenty) "...Makin' small circles, move across the surface." (The Difference-Matchbox Twenty) "I hope you get what you deserve!" (So Sad So Lonely-Matchbox Twenty) "She knew someone else would always come to mind." (Suffer Me-Matchbox Twenty) "You're no problem at all!" (Problem Girl-Rob Thomas) "You're supposed to be there when I wake. And you said now's not a good time." (You Won't Be Able to Be Sad-The Break and Repair Method) "And say you're only kidding." (Your Racist Friend-They Might Be Giants) "One sweet song that starts a little slow and then goes on and on and makes you want to move around the room in circles everybody wants (to be). Try to find my place upon the map of all the men you've been through." (Crutch-Matchbox Twenty) "...So I can't speak." (Lightning-The Wanted) Lyrics That Describe Me You can add if you want :) "I think I'm scared that I know too much." "I can't relate, and that's a problem!" "I know it's wrong, and it's a problem!" "I think I'm scared that I think too much." "I think I'm scared. Do I know too much?" "I've seen a lot of good things die." "I wish the real world would just stop hasslin' me!" "I'm paranoid, baby." "Cry me a river, I'll try not to drown!" "I'm not that strong, but I'd sure like to be." "She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough." "And I don't know if I've ever been really loved." "And now I'm crying, isn't that what you want?" "Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown and I don't know why." "They can call me crazy." "I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes." "We rattle this town! We rattle this scene! Oh ANNA SUNNNN!" -Kent "I don't know if I've ever been really loved." "And I think my head is cavin' in." "I don't know if I've ever been good enough." "I've been cheated, I've been wronged" "I can't change." "Oh, but don't bowl me over." "I've been talkin' in my sleep!" "I'm not done, and I won't be till my head falls off!" "Don't interrupt me as I strugle to complete this thought! Have some respect for someone more forgetful than yourself!" "And the truth is, we don't know anything!" "Sometimes I feel so small." "...It's all gonna end, and it might as well be my fault." "I know they've all been talkin' 'bout me, I can hear them whisper. And it makes me think there must be somethin' wrong with me. Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow, I've lost my mind." "I don't think I'll make it on my own." "Cut me off before it kills me!" Top 3 or 5 Ships 3. Tynka 2. Seddie 1. Tandre Chocolates 3. Hersey's 2. Dove 1. Godiva Bands (6. They Might Be Giants) 5. The Wanted 4. R5 3. Big Time Rush 2. One Direction 1. Matchbox Twenty/Tabitha's Secret TBM Songs 5. Meant to Be 4. Falling For Ya 3. Can't Stop Singing 2. Like Me 1. Cruisin' For a Bruisin' The Wanted Songs 5. Let's Get Ugly 4. Gold Forever 3. Last To Know 2. Turn It Off 1. Lie To Me R5 Songs 5. Take You There 4. My Confession 3. DNA 2. Cali Girls 1. Keep Away From This Girl Matchbox Twenty Albums 5. Yourself Or Someone Like You 4. Exile On Mainstream 3. Mad Season 2. North 1. More Than You Think You Are Quotes (6. "Nathan is Rico from Hannah Montana." -Tom Parker) 5. "YEAH! C'MON LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BLUE HAT!" -Rob Thomas 4. "I was born to wear tight pants." -Rob Thomas 3. "Don't adjust you're screens, I'm adorable." -Rob Thomas 2. "One time, in one of these silent moments, some guy with the deepest voice yelled, 'KEEP ON ROCKIN', ROB! It was scary." -Rob Thomas 1. "So the best part of this story, Mick Jagger CALLED ME." -Rob Thomas Big Time Rush Albums 3. Elevate 2. BTR 1. 24/seven Victorious Songs 5'''. LA Boyz 4. You're the Reason 3. You Don't Know Me 2. Take a Hint 1. Give It Up '''TMBG Songs 5. Particle Man 4. Ana Ng 3. Dead 2. We Want a Rock 1. Till My Head Falls Off Matchbox Twenty Songs 5. You're So Real 4. Like Sugar 3. You and I and I 2. Suffer Me 1. Cold Tabitha's Secret Songs 5. Dizzy 4. Loss, Strain, and Butterflies 3. Tired 2. Unkind 1. And Around A&A Performances 5. Heard It On the Radio 4. A Billion Hits 3. Heart Beat 2. Who I Am 1. Timeless Goo Goo Dolls Songs 5. Iris 4. Come to Me 3. Let Love In 2. Here Is Gone 1. Long Way Down Matchbox Twenty Fansites 3. This might get updated, but the Fanpop Fan Club-I can't join it, but I has many things like a ton of polls! 2. The Burn-Inactive, but has hangman, school supplies ideas, a quiz, and more! 1. Rain In Boxes-Inactive. It has a nice sized addiction sign list, and not only great info on the band, but more fun stuff than any other MB20 site. Icons, wallpaper, fanfiction, song parodies, and even a Humor section with things like fake interviews, things the band might think on stage, and even things to throw on stage! JESSIE Episodes (4. Punch Dumped Love) 3. New York, New Nanny 2. Trashin' Fashion 1. Quitting Cold Koala JESSIE Characters 5. Bertram 4. Jessie 3. Zuri 2. Mrs. Kipling 1. Luke Good Luck Charlie Kids 5. Toby 4. Teddy 3. PJ 2. Charlie 1. Gabe Big Time Rush Episodes 3. Big Time Sneakers 2. Big Time Strike 1. Big Time Terror My Suff New-and-Running COLLAGES! Madi's Pictures Madi's Songs Adopt a Wolf! Adopt a Llama! Friends AKA People I Know They rock! Corey-I met her on Nick.com before either of us had a Wikia and I was SO happy when she got one! We're basically best friends. Mel-Mel is so sweet and funny! When I'm on chat I always hope Mel is there, and of she is, I want Sam to come on because they make a hilarious pair! No, I don't mean Memmy XD Sam-Sam is hi-lar-i-ous. When we talk I nearly always laugh. Charlie-I don't know Charlie too well, but he's really helpful and kind. He was like m springboard when. I joined this wiki, and now I know about it and am part of the family :) Hannah-I met her on chat early in the morning with Corey. She really annoys me when she says I have a crush on Rydel. I also paid her $5000 for a mango. Veronica-I remember once Vero pretended she was an old lady named Amber and I said "I'm cackling" cuz something funny happened so she kept calling me Cackling! Caroline-Caro is so funny and caring. I find her very helpful. Shay-Shay is a really well-rounded user. She's Rossome! Rose-Rose is one of the funniest people here. I refer to her as Magical Night Girl XD Claire-Claire is really kind. I don't know her well, but she ALWAYS happily greets me. Summer-Summer can confuse me. She reminds me of Hannah. Marley-Marley is funny and defending. She loves her friends and she defends them. In a funny way. Teggy-Tegan is so very random. She also usually yells my name. Clarke-I met her a little after I joined on chat and then she just never seemed to get on and I saw her again and got excited. I don't know her that well. Esther-Esther could be the most helpful, nice person on this wiki, going out of her way to meet my needs. She even checks things out if you mention it. Tay-Tay is so sweet! She's also very creative and let me co-write a story with her! Perry-Perry helps me mostly with pictures. She posts pictures on the pages I make without request. She's a Rossome drawer! Nutter-I don't know Nutter well, but I'm glad he forgave me after a fight where I was being stupid. Brett-Chat. He's really funny and random and was the first to take the Rob Thomas challenge! Macy-The A&A wiki on chat. She was my second wiki friend, after Matt. She was very helpful when I joined Wikia. Cole-I don't know Cole very well, but he's pretty Rossome. We met on chat. Jayla-We bonded a little over birthdays. She's so sweet and nice! Rossay-Same as Macy. She refuses to take the Rob Thomas Challenge. Jay-On chat some random time XD JAY LOVES BACON! Swiftie-We bonded a little over Raia. So now we defend out ship! Melody-Long story, but she's so sweet and helped me out. She is SO sweet! Rocky-At first I didn't know to call her Rocky and I was like, 'Who's Rocky?' XD Megan-Megan and I met on chat. She's very upbeat and happy! KLA-KLA is really great and fun to talk to :) She's Rossome! Krissy-Krissy and I have each other's backs. We look out for each other. Sophie-We met on chat. She's so funny and sort of evil, I like that XD Scream-Scream and I met on chat. She's really fun and cool! Hayley-Hayley and I met on chat. She's crazy and loud! Shay-I can't believe I forgot her! She's funny and bubbly! You rock, Shay! If I missed you, add yourself! People That Must Be Noticed! And Some Known People That I'm Gonna Mention *Rob Thomas *Matchbox Twenty *Tabitha's Secret *One Direction *Big Time Rush *R5 *The Wanted *They Might Be Giants *The Script *The Fray *Train *Neon Trees *More On The Way! Some Book Series I Love Well, my favorite is the Children of the Red King! It's Rossome! And I like the Underland Chonicles. The Secret Series is amazayn, too! Another great series is Inheritance. Favorites *Movie: TRON: Legacy *Book Series: Children of the Red King *Food: Meat *Soda: I hate carbonated drinks! *Shoes: Converse *Band: Matchbox Twenty *Singer: Rob Thomas *Thing: Music *Electronic: iPod *Rage Face: Poker Face, maybe? *Kind of Rage Comic: Breaking-the-fourth-wall ones XD *Wiki I've Made: All of them XD *Song: IDK!!! *Music Video: I have 3, Gold Forever by The Wanted, Disease by Matchbox Twenty, and Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush *Numbers: This changed. It used to be 12, 14, and -8, Now it's 12 and 20. 10 Words to Describe Myself Musical, tomboy, bubbly, loud, outgoing, paranoid, pessimistic, creative, imaginative, epic This Or That? You Ask! Ask me questions, like ____ or _____? I'll start off with a few landscapes: City or Country? City City or Beach? City Beach or Country? Beach People I Ship Victorious *Tandre (My OTP) (Tori/Andre) *Bade (Beck/Jade) *Cabbie (Cat/Robbie) *Tandre (Trina/Sinjin) iCarly *Seddie (Almost my OTP...) (Sam/Freddie) Big Time Rush *Jendall (Jo/Kendall) *Lomielle (Logan/Camielle) *Starlos (Stephanie/Carlos) *Jucy (James/Lucy) How to Rock *Kavin (Kevin/Kacey) *Zevie (Zander/Stevie) *Grelson (Grace/Nelson) Shake It Up *Tynka (Ty/Tinka) *Gece (Gunter/CeCe) *Rogan (Meh) (Rocky/Logan) *Deucina (Deuce/Dina) Good Luck Charlie *Spendy (Spencer/Teddy) *Skylar/PJ Hannah Montana *Loliver (Lilly/Oliver) The Suite Life On Deck *Bailey/Cody Wizards of Waverly Place *Alex/Mason *Justin/Juliette JESSIE *Tessie (Tony/Jessie) Austin and Ally *Aussidy (Austin/Cassidy) *Dally (Dallas/Ally) Liv and Maddie *Miggie Drake and Josh *Mindy/Josh Lab Rats *Janelle/Leo *Bree/Ethan Kickin It *Kick (Meh) (Kim/Jack) Teen Beach Movie *Brack (Brady/Mack) *Tanner/Lela Adventure Time *Finn/Princess Bubblegum *Jake/Lady Rainicorn Regular Show *Rigby/Eileen Lemonade Mouth *Wen/Olivia *Charlie/Mo More eventually! Epic Quotes "So the best part of this story, Mick Jagger CALLED ME." -Rob Thomas "One time, in one of these silent moments, a guy with the deepest voice yelled, 'KEEP ON ROCKIN', ROB! It was scary." -Rob Thomas "Don't adjust your screens, I'm adorable." -Rob Thomas "No! Ooh! It's a pretty BRICK." -Jerry Russo "I haven't eaten since we were on the plane!" -Cartoon Carlos Garcia "I bet you're all like, "Wow I thought there would be drums here." -Rob Thomas "Stop! Hammer time." -Jade West My Convos! Real Life I found someone who's a Matchbox Twenty fan and we just kept talking about them in songs. Her: Nice to meet you then. Are you UNWELL??? Me: Yes! I feel very COLD! Her: Whale then, I'm SLEEPING AT THE WHEEL Me: That won't help you get through THESE HARD TIMES! Her: Won't you PUT YOUR HANDS UP??? Me: I won't ARGUE about that! Chat Esther: btw the polls for what? Me: WWWA Esther: what is that? Me: Whatever We Want Awards. Esther: ohhh I check it out :) Me: I didn't vote, but I wouldn't have voted for myself... Me: Maybe Corey: I...keep...freezing. :( Me: @Corey Me...too Vero: *Gives Corey blanket* Corey: @Vero *Facepalm* Me: -Facepalm- Corey: Actually I can use this blanket to fan myself off. :) XD Scream: LOL Shay: -Gives heater- Corey: EWW MORE HEAT! -Throws brick at heater- :) Me: I love The Wanted. Sam: SHE CAN'T SING SHE CAN'T DANCE BUT WHO CARES SHE WALKS LIKE MY NANA Me: COREY SHARE YOUR CANDY WITH ME Corey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hannah: *Gives 12 pieces of candy to Corey* Enjoy Me: You get the 12 pieces and I get the 2 pounds -Takes bag- -Eats candy- Corey: MOMMYYYY MADI STOLE MY CANDY XD Hannah: WHO WANT MANGO Me: ME KLA: Meh! Hannah: You have to pay. KLA: Really?! Corey: How much? Hannah: $100 Me: -Gives 5,000 dollars- KLA: O.O Not cool. Corey: Hmm. *Takes Mango and runs away* XD Hannah: You have to pay. Me: -Takes mango- I PAID -Eats mango- Corey: You have to pay, too. Me: I DID. I PAID $5000. Hannah: -gives mango to Madi- Corey: NOOOOO Me: -Eats- Corey: Fine. I'll just eat my 2 pound bag of Candy. :D Hannah: Pay $100 oh wait it'll be $10 Corey: I can give you a one dollar bill and add two 0's to it? XD KLA: Rip. Off. Still. Hannah: it's $10 Corey Corey: Ok. I'll add a 0 to my 1 dollar bill. Corey: MOMMM MADI COPIED ME XD Me: MOMMY COREY IS ACCUSING ME Tegan: YO MARLS WE'RE ROBBING YOUR HOUSE Me: WE'RE EATING YOUR PIZZA Tegan: WHA- HOW COULD YOU? :'( -Pushes Madi in lake- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET -Runs away like a maniac- Me: THANKS -Swims- Me: -Whispers- The WANteeeeeddd Shay: Lol Me: -Awkward singing- AND IF YOU WNAT IT ALL, I'D DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOU THROUUUUGHH. AND IF I FALL MY HEART HOLDS ONTO YOU Shay: *Dances* Me: -Flails- Vero: TEGAN I LOVE YOUR DRESS Tegan: DUDE I'M GETTING CHANGED Vero: I'M IN YOUR TOILET XD Tegan: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vero: NO!!!! Tegan: BUT I NEED TO GO! Vero: FLUSHY FLUSHY WATER XD Tegan: I'M BURSTING! Vero: WOOSH. I'M OUT I'M OUT XD Me: -TICKLES TEGAN- Tegan: NO MADI NOOOO Me: -TICKLES TEGAN MORE- -LOCKS BATHROOM- Tegan: LET ME GET ON THE TOILET FIRS- too late. Me: XD TAY Tay: YO YO YO!! MADI :D Me: TAY TEGAN PEED HERSELF Tay: O: Me: Me has orange ice pop :) Me: Me should have gotten a napkin to hold it with :o Claire: Lucky! Me: You're happy that my hand's freezing off...? Claire: No the orange ice pop part :P Me: Ok good XD Me: I made A Matchbox Twenty pocket calender. In the calender it first talks about Smooches, Then Robby Bear, Then Pauly, and then Pookie. Corey: LOL at first i thought that said Cookie i read that wrong xD Threads None yet :( Comments Tegan: I don't have a crush on him Charlie Hannah: Yes u do Tegan: ewwwwwww Hannah: yummmmmmm XD Tegan: O.o ew Hannah: oh Tegan, ur soon denial yum :D Corey: ........... Me: This reminds me of the Memmy thing, on chat when Mel kept saying ew and then Auslly would say yum lol good times. That's when I made the Memmy page. Hannah: oh yeah, I remember that. That was really funny. I just love saying Memmy in front of Mel. Corey: Omgggg i rememeber that morning when i stole Hannah's mango and she said you have a crush on Rydel. Good times. :D xDDD Me: Corey, you're one of my best friends, but when Hannah says it I kill her. I swear, I will throw you off a cliff. Corey: Aww Madi that means so much. xD Memes 54352992-IMG_0720.JPG.jpg|Batman: Hey, is Uncle Ben home? Spiderman: No, he's at the movies with your parents. Teenage Posts 1120.jpg 1153.jpg 1832.png 2434.png 2544.jpg 2600.jpg 2711.png 2740.jpg 3270.jpg 3413.jpg 3454.jpg 3474.jpg 3539.jpg 4126.jpg 4134.jpg 4318.png 5393.png 7160.png 7194.jpg 7201.png 7268.png 7614.png Birthday Cards Sjfur.jpg|From Tay Jufufjf.jpg|From Perry Je.jpg|From Scream Tonff.jpg|From Scream Elejsf.jpg|From Scream Jfios.jpg|From Rocky iwoqosmc.jpg|From Esther Qejnfr.jpg|From Esther Wdnf.jpg|From Esther Qowjf.jpg|From Esther Wodjg.jpg|From Corey Rage Comics Celebrities Click on a GIF to see it Tom (...).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Acoustic).png|Tom Parker Tom (Airport).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Almost Smiling).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (and Nathan).gif|Tom Parker (and Nathan Sykes) (GIF) Tom (Arm Extended).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Beanie Mike).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Beanie).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Being Interviewed).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Black and White).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Blazer).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Bow).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Chasing the Sun).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Coke Shirt).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Collage 2).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Collage 3).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Collage).jpg|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Confused GIF).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Confused).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Dancing).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Dressed Up).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Ear).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Electric Guitar 2).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Electric Guitar).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Full Collage).JPG|Tom Parker (I Made This) Tom (Funny Dance).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Gold Forever Full).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Gold Forever).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happily Singing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happy).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Happy, Laughing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Headphones on Neck).png|Tom Parker Tom (Headphones).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Heart).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Hey Mate).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Hurt).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (IDK).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (IDK.).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (In Concert).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Interveiw).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Laughing Hard).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Laughing).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Leather Jacket).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Live Acoustic).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Looking Around).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Looking Down, Yellow).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Looking to Side).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Mad).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Nervous).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Normal Again).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Normal).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Peace).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Photoshoot Happy).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Screaming).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shades Singing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shades).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Shirt).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Shirtless).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Side Signature).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Signature).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Happily).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Red).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing Yellow Background).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Singing, Hand Up).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing, Pointing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Smiling).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Smiling, Laughing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Sunglasses).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Surfer Signs).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Thinking).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Tounge Peace).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Walking).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Wanted For).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Weird Smile).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (White Sweater).jpg|Tom Parker The Wanted (KISSFM).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Leather Jackets).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Railing).jpg|The Wanted The Wanted (Wall).jpg|The Wanted Jay (Bla Bla Bla).gif|Jay McGuiness (GIF) Jay (Crossed Arms).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Dancing).gif|Jay McGuiness (GIF) Jay (Garage).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Happy).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Headphones).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (I Love You).gif|Jay McGuiness (Yes, Yes You Do) (GIF) Jay (Pointing).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Silly).jpg|Jay McGuiness Jay (Wanted For).jpg|Jay McGuiness Mac (Serious).jpg|Max George Max (Cookies.gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Fake Angry).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Hands in Pockets).jpg|Max George Max (Happy).jpg|Max George Max (Looking Up).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Sitting).jpg|Max George Max (Suit).jpg|Max George Max (Surprised).gif|Max George (GIF) Max (Thumbs Up).jpg|Max George Max (Wanted For).jpg|Max George Nathan (Blowdryer).gif|Nathan Sykes (GIF) Nathan (Close-Up).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Cup).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Hat).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Hoodie).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Microphone).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Normal).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Piano).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Rubber Duck).gif|Nathan Sykes (GIF) Nathan (Shirt).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Shirt, Color).jpg|Nathan Sykes Nathan (Wanted For).png|Nathan Sykes Siva (Apple).gif|Siva Kaneswaran (GIF) Siva (Bighting Lip).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Black and White Serious).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Black and White Smiling).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Headphones).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Performing).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Singing).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran Siva (Wanted For).jpg|Siva Kaneswaran BTR.jpg|Big Time Rush Carlos.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 2.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 3.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 4.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 5.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. Carlos 6.jpg|Carlos Pena Jr. James.jpg|James Maslow James 2.jpg|James Maslow James 3.jpg|James Maslow James 4.jpg|James Maslow James 5.jpg|James Maslow James 6.jpg|James Maslow Kendall.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 2.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 3.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 4.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 5.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall 6.jpg|Kendall Schmidt Kendall (I Like Stuff).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Laughing).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Paralyzed).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Suit).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Kendall (Wink).gif|Kendall Schmidt (GIF) Logan.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 2.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 3.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 4.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 5.jpg|Logan Henderson Logan 6.jpg|Logan Henderson Max.jpg|Max Schneider Max 2.jpg|Max Schneider Max 3.jpg|Max Schneider Max 4.jpg|Max Schneider Max 6.jpg|Max Schneider Noah.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 2.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 3.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 4.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 5.jpg|Noah Crawford Noah 6.jpg|Noah Crawford Brandon 1 (Casual).jpg|Brandon Soo Hoo Jereemy 2 (Smiling).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 1 (Crossed arms).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 3 (Finn drawing).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 4 (White shirt).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 5 (Tie).jpg|Jeremy Shada Jeremy 6 (Comic Con).jpg|Jeremy Shada Shameik (Cross-eyed).jpg|Shameik Moore Tristan 1 (Serious).jpg|Tristan Pasterick Tristan 2 (Happy).jpg|Tristan Pasterick Atticus.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 2.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 3.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 4.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 5.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Atticus 6.jpg|Atticus Mitchell Cameron.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 2.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 3.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 4.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 5.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Cameron 6.jpg|Cameron Kennedy Matthew.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 2.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 3.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 4.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 5.jpg|Matthew Knight Matthew 6.jpg|Matthew Knight 1D.jpg|One Direction Harry.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 2.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 3.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 4.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 5.jpg|Harry Styles Harry 6.jpg|Harry Styles Liam.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 2.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 3.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 4.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 5.jpg|Liam Payne Liam 6.jpg|Liam Payne Louis.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 2.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 3.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 4.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 5.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Louis 6.jpg|Louis Tomlinson Niall.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 2.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 3.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 4.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 5.jpg|Niall Horan Niall 6.jpg|Niall Horan Niall (Winking).gif|Niall Horan (GIF) Zayn.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 2.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 3.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 4.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 5.jpg|Zayn Malik Zayn 6.jpg|Zayn Malik Mitchel.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 2.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 3.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 4.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 5.jpg|Mitchel Musso Mitchel 6.jpg|Mitchel Musso Rob.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 2.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 3.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 4.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 5.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rob 6.jpg|Rob Thomas<3<3<3 Rydel.jpg|Rydel (There's Only 1 of Her Because the Folder is Supposed to Be My Celebrity Crushes and I Needed a Pic of Her For Something) Ratliff 2 (Drum Neck).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 3 (Safari).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 4 (Not Bad).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 5 (Drumming).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 6 (Cymbal Head).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 7 (Sombrero).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 8 (Laughing).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 9 (Crossing Arms).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 10 (Love Me).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (GIF) Ratliff 11 (Green).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 12 (Pugs).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 13 (Collage 1).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 14 (Crazy 4 U).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff 15 (Happy).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff (Collage 2).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (I Made This) Ratliff (Drum Head).jpg|Ellington Ratliff Ratliff (Word).jpg|Ellington Ratliff (Just the Word) AWESOME PIC OF THEM!.jpg|R5 LOUD.jpg|R5 R5 (In Black).jpg|R5 R5 2.jpg|R5 R5 3.jpg|R5 R5 4.jpg|R5 R5 5.jpg|R5 R5 6.jpg|R5 R5 7.jpg|R5 R5 8.jpg|R5 R5 9.jpg|R5 Riker.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 2.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 3.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 4.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 5.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 6.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker 7.jpg|Riker Lynch Riker (Looking Up).gif|Riker Lynch (GIF) Riker (Thumbs Up).gif|Riker Lynch (GIF) Rocky.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 2 (And Riker).jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 3.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 4.jpg|Rocky Lynch (GIF) Rocky 5.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky 6.jpg|Rocky Lynch Rocky (Hand on Arm).jpg|Rocky Lynch Ross.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 2.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 3.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 4.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 5.jpg|Ross Lynch Ross 6.jpg|Ross Lynch Ryland 2 (Food).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 3 (Money).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 4 (Fight).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 5 (Angry).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland 6 (IDK).jpg|Ryland Lynch Ryland (Classic).jpg|Ryland Lynch Nathan.jpg|Nathan Sykes MB20.jpg|Matchbox Twenty (This Pic Isn't Recent) YWBM.jpg|Rob Thomas in MB20's "If You're Gone" Video, Even Though the Lyrics Are From "You Won't Be Mine" Tom (Blue Headphones).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Coat).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Fists).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Hoodie).png|Tom Parker Tom (I'm Hot Baby).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Lifejacket).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Lights).png|Tom Parker Tom (Necklace).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Posing).jpg|Tom Parker Tom (Singing GIF).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) Tom (Thumbs Up).gif|Tom Parker (GIF) MB20 (Alley).jpg|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 MB20 (Bench).png|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 MB20 (Concert).jpg|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 MB20 (Couch).jpg|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 MB20 (Wall).jpg|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 MB20 (Word).jpg|Matchbox Twenty<3<3<3 Brian (Black and White).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Brian (Blue).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Brian (Headphones).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Brian (Suit 2).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Brian (Suit).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Brian (Tree).jpg|Brian Yale<3<3<3 Kyle (And Rob).jpg|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Kyle (Guitar).jpg|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Kyle (Headphones).gif|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Kyle (Outside).jpg|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Kyle (Real World).png|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Kyle (Shades).jpg|Kyle Cook<3<3<3 Paul (Bandana).jpg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Paul (Cowboy Hat).jpeg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Paul (Hat).jpg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Paul (Headphones).jpg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Paul (Suit).jpg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Paul (Microhphone).jpg|Paul Doucette<3<3<3 Keep Calm Mb20.jpg im.jpg i.jpg Mb202.jpg MB202.jpg MB20 2.jpg Think Madi Is Awesome.png Love Mestiny.png Ship Mom.png Ship Mellington.png Ship Memmy.png Fangirl Mode.png Challenge.png|Go Take the Rob Thomas Challenge! Afraid.png Like Who You Like.png Lyrics IB.jpg Re.jpg|So Me If.jpg K.jpg|So Me Br.jpg Ov.jpg Ba.jpg YWBM1.jpg Un.jpg|So Me Ma.jpg|So Me Sl.jpg Ca.jpg Pa.jpg 3a.jpg Pu.jpg|So Me My Pets imageshsaoahfy.jpg|Payson imagesgajsjf.jpg|Tundra imagesshrir.jpg|Drake imagedhsidi.jpg|Carrot imagehdjdid.jpg|(Left) Prowl Xtsusimage.jpg|Speed imagesjsi.jpg|Pikamadi imageshsis.jpg|Pearl Luma imagehsjsf.jpg|Chickpea imagebhdf.jpg|Bonkers imageshsjdie.jpg|Blondene imageshsjs.jpg|Gramps imageshsjd.jpg|Tingy imagehdjs.jpg|Rose imagesjcks.jpg|(Right) Splatter imagesgehe.jpg|Snicker imageshsidir.jpg|Buddy imagedhsid.jpg|Chip imageshehdi.jpg|Dave Sgshsimage.jpg|Lanie imageshjdr.jpg|Orange Yoshi imageshsjda.jpg|Hockey imagesgahr.jpg|Agent C Other Madi.PNG|Under the A It Says TOMBOY, In the Red it Says It's fire, ok? and In the M It Says I'M A LOVER NOT A HATER NOT A FIGHTER OR A PLAYER AND I'LL PARTY TILL THE SUN COMES UP Videos File:Long Way Down (Goo Goo Dolls)|Long Way Down-Goo Goo Dolls File:Lie to Me (The Wanted)|Lie to Me-The Wanted File:Keep Away From This Girl (R5)|Keep Away From This Girl by R5 File:Stuck (Big Time Rush)|Stuck by Big Time Rush File:Any Kind of Guy (Big Time Rush)|Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush File:This is Our Someday (Big Time Rush)|This is Our Someday by Big Time Rush File:Save You Tonight (One Direction)|Save You Tonight by One Direction File:Rock Me (One Direction)|Rock Me by One Direction File:Gold Forever (The Wanted)|Gold Forever by The Wanted File:Last to Know (The Wanted)|Last to Know by The Wanted File:Not Just a Woman (Rob Thomas)|Not Just a Woman by Rob Thomas File:Cold (Matchbox Twenty)|Cold by Matchbox Twenty File:You Won't Be Mine (Matchbox Twenty)|You Won't Be Mine by Matchbox Twenty File:You and I and I (Matchbox Twenty)|You and I and I by Matchbox Twenty File:And Around (Tabitha's Secret)|And Around by Tabitha's Secret File:Unkind (Tabitha's Secret)|Unkind by Tabitha's Secret]] File:D***|D*** by Matchbox Twenty File:Problem Girl (Rob Thomas)|Problem Girl by Rob Thomas Category:Users Category:Registered Users Category:YOU Category:Gallery Category:Videos Category:Awsome Category:Pictures Category:RANDOM! Category:Awesome Category:Pets! Category:Cool Category:Us! Category:Awesomeness Category:Food Lovers Category:People Category:Matchbox Twenty Category:Madi Category:Us! Category:Users Category:Registered Users Category:People Category:Awesome Friends Category:Awsome Category:Madi Category:Gallery Category:Pictures Category:Videos